


Guidance Councelor

by Haely_Potter



Series: When Harry met Kurt [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haely_Potter/pseuds/Haely_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Pillsbury quit and who took over her job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guidance Councelor

The sectionals were finally over. As was the Monday after them. And the following week.

Ms. P., the germo-phobic guidance counselor, had resigned after confessing her love for Mr. Schuester. Sue Sylvester, the Cheerios coach, was suspended for leaking their set list to the other Glee clubs. Mr. Schue was reinstated as the Glee club director and he was working them hard for the regionals.

And it was two weeks since all that happened.

Yet nothing had really changed.

Kurt was once again backed up to the dumpster, wishing he could be inside the school already. The jocks closed in on him and he took an involuntary step backwards. "Wait!" he shouted, took a few steps forward, handed his bag to Dave Karofsky and resigned to his fate as he felt hands grab him, totally ignoring his designer clothes.

"What…" a commanding, dulcet, British accented voice interrupted the daily routine, "is going on here? If you don't want detention, I'd recommend letting the young mister go."

To his surprise Kurt found himself free and turned to his savior with wide eyes.

It was a tall, dark and handsome man. His hair was midnight black and unruly, his green eyes behind rectangular, wireless glasses that highlighted his aristocratic features. He had a black button up shirt (the sleeves were rolled up, two off the top buttons were left open and the bottom was untucked), with an open emerald vest, black jeans and grey sneakers. He had a messenger bag slung over his shoulder and a black suit jacket hanging off his arm.

Kurt felt himself blush at the sight and his heart rate picked up. He knew these signs, he was forming a crush on the Brit he knew nothing off.

"What do you mean?" Karofsky asked, playing innocent. "You aren't a teacher, are you? Besides, we were just being friendly with Hummel here…"

Kurt knew this act and felt the faint hope of being bully-free fade away. Every adult always bought that story.

The British man gave Karofsky a glare. "I may not be a teacher but I am the new guidance counselor. And while other adults might have bought that story of yours mister, however, I recognize bullying when I see it."

The jocks laughed nervously but the Brit wasn't done yet.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't bully anyone and if I hear even a whisper of you doing it, I'll be seeing you in detention faster than you can call a taxi. And for the record, my detentions won't be writing lines or sitting quietly in a class room. No, you'll be doing something for the common good such as volunteer work at the animal shelter or the hospital. There is always a need of people to clean the bedpans. Or, if I'm feeling especially sadistic, I'll make you help the janitors scrub the gum off of your desks. Am I clear?"

The jocks all muttered something under their breaths and fidgeted under the harsh, judging glare.

"I asked, am I clear, and I expect a verbal answer," the man continued pressuring. For once, it seemed the jocks had met someone they wouldn't be able to charm or bully which made Karofsky drop Kurt's bag.

"Yes sir!" they all chorused with terrified expressions. It seemed like they really didn't want to do anything for the common good.

"Good. Now, scram, you have classes to attend to," the man said and a smile graced his face. The jocks all scrambled off hurriedly, some of them even running. Once they were gone the man picked up Kurt's bag and held it out to him.

"Th-thanks Mr. …" Kurt began and took his bag from the man, all the while blushing.

"Potter," the man answered the unasked question. "Harry Potter. And please, call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes me feel like I did something wrong and I have to go see the headmaster... sorry, principal. Potter, on the other hand, gives me a flash back of my chemistry teacher, professor Snape, who hated my guts."

"Thanks… Harry…" Kurt tried out the name which seemed to please Harry as he smiled.

"You're welcome, Mr. Hummel," he said and began walking to the school. "And remember, my door's always open if you have any problems."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Will do Mr. … Harry…" he said quietly, not sure if Harry heard him.

WHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMK

"He's cool," Kurt was telling Mercedes in the choir room before the Glee club meeting after the classes had ended.

"Who's cool?" Puck asked and sat to the chair in front of the two.

"Harry," was the chorused answer. When they got a blank look from Puck, Kurt elaborated. "Mr. Potter, the new guidance counselor."

"You mean the dude who had Karofsky running?" Finn added in his two cents and for the first time Kurt's stomach didn't do flip flops.

"Yes, that's Harry," Kurt sighed with a small smile. "He has a great fashion sense."

"When I saw him I had kind of hoped coach Tanaka had quit and he'd be our coach," Puck confessed. "He has too much muscle not to do sports."

There was some chuckling from the door. As one, all of them turned to face the door where Mr. Schue and the object of their conversation stood, obviously amused by their conversation.

"Well guys, it's nice to see all of you here, on time," Mr. Schue glanced at Puck who didn't even look embarrassed. Mr. Schue walked to the front of the group. "As you may have noticed, we have a guest today, Harry Potter, our new guidance counselor. He will be coming to see our practice this week to see you (and me) in our "natural" environments and if he notices that some of us have things he thinks we should talk about, and this doesn't mean you have to talk with him, he'll send you a private message. Next week he'll be doing the Cheerios and so forth. Any questions?"

Rachel's hand was in the air in an instant. "How old are you? Where do you come from? Why are you checking out the clubs? Will you be - ?"

"One question at a time!" Harry laughed, obviously used to over eager teenage girls, and held up his hands in mock surrender. "I turned twenty-one in the summer, I'm originally from Godric's hollow, England, but I moved to London when I was fifteen and I'm checking out the clubs to choose one I'll be sponsoring as long as I work here at McKinley high as well as trying to get to know the students."

Excited chatter spread among the students at his announcement. They might get a sponsor!

"What do you mean, sponsor?" Rachel asked over the others with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, you know," Harry rolled his eyes, "new costumes, sheet music, transportation to different events, maybe even field trips not related to your own performances."

"Where do you get the money?" Santana asked. "Being a guidance counselor doesn't pay all that well…"

"Well," Harry looked embarrassed and scratched the back of his head, "my parents and godfather left me a huge inheritance of old family money. I could live off of it for my whole life and not make a dent to it so I negotiated with principal Figgins that the moment I found a club I wanted to sponsor, he'd give that club my pay check. I check the amount of course so that he can't be a cheapskate and keep some of the money for other things on the school budget."

"Why do you work if you have money?" It was once again Rachel.

Now Harry chuckled. "I'd go nuts with nothing to do in less than six months. Actually, the last four months in New York City have been toeing the line and I had books and movies and Broadway to distract me."

"Why," began Kurt," did you come to Lima?"

"I don't like living in a big city," shrugged Harry. "It might have something to do with the fact that I went to a boarding school in the Scottish mountains totally cut off of civilization since I was eleven and in Hogwarts, everyone knew everything about everyone, whether or not they wanted it known or to know it. When someone's parents divorced, everyone knew. When someone was cheating on their girl/boyfriends, everyone knew it. Actually, my late headmaster put it in the words: "What happened between you and Professor Quirell is a secret so it is no wonder the whole school knows" after I stopped professor Quirell from stealing an old school relic. Yes, my school years were very eventful and no, I won't go deeper into them… Oh… it seems like I've side tracked…" he grinned and some of the students, Kurt among them, chuckled. "Please, interrupt me if I do it again… But why Lima? Other than it's not a very big place? Well… I had a house here and I got the job I'm qualified for."

"You went to a boarding school?" Quinn asked skeptically. "How come you're not a total wacky? What did you do with your free time?"

"Umm… my best friend Hermione studied anything and everything, my other best friend Ron played football, sorry, soccer, and chess. Ron's older twin brothers played pranks and soccer… Colin, a boy a year my junior, took up photography… I did sports as Mr. …?" Harry looked curiously at Puck.

"Noah Puckerman," Puck introduced himself. "Call me Puck."

Harry nodded. "As Puck guessed. I was the play maker in basketball, star of the running team and I swam in my free time. I also learned to play different instruments. My singing is horrible, mind you, but I can play the piano, guitar, drums, violin, flute and saxophone. I also know some martial arts. And I solved various mysteries in the school, such as who was stealing, or borrowing without permission, our chemistry teacher's underwear. Turned out it was Fred and George, Ron's older brothers. But I think that's enough introductions… Will, your turn…"

Mr. Schue cleared his throat and fought the smile off of his face. "Thanks Harry… So, let's continue. I know it's not been long since sectionals but the regionals are approaching. I want you to make a list of things you could have done better at the sectionals and what you want to do at the regionals. Song suggestions, a certain type of music, anything is up to debate."

This got a whoop of joy from the students. Harry chuckled at their enthusiasm, almost sure he found the club he wanted to sponsor. The rest of the meeting was spent bouncing ideas and in the end, everyone were pleased.

After the meeting Kurt caught up with Harry. "I wanted to say thank you, for this morning I mean," he said when he and Harry were walking towards Harry's office. "No adult has tried to stop the dumpster dives before. Mr. Schue only delays them."

"I kind of guessed from your surprise," Harry said with sympathy filled voice. "For the first ten years of my life my cousin bullied me every way possible; regular beatings, dumpster dives, keeping other kids away from me to keep me from making friends. No adult ever tried to stop it. It was like they saw right through the bullying, seeing it, accepting it was there and doing nothing. I swore I'd be a different adult and would do my best to weed out the bullying where ever I went in my life. Anyway, Dudley, my cousin, continued being a bully, terrorizing the kids in our neighborhood until I saved his life. That got him thinking, and while I would have sworn he didn't have the brains for it when we were younger, he's now in law school on the top of his class."

To put it simply, Kurt was amazed. After years of bullying Harry had saved his cousins life… he wasn't sure he wouldn't look the other way if it were him and, say, Karofsky in the same situation. That was some real nobility to look up to. "Where have you been my whole life?"

"In England for the most of it I'd bet," answered Harry cheekily and looked at the shorter boy seriously. "Don't let them get you down, they're just jealous that you have the courage to be yourself and they're afraid to be different from the masses." Harry smiled warmly and for the first time, Kurt noticed, it reached his green eyes.

He blushed brightly and averted his eyes to the ground when he realized he was staring. "I guess I'll see you latter," ha muttered and quickened his pace.

"Yeah," Harry agreed and turned to the hallway in which his office was in. "Love the vest by the way, suits you."

Kurt didn't know how to answer without squealing and just hurried to the parking lot. Once inside his car he just sat there for a moment to calm his racing heart. There was no way Harry was flirting with him… was there? Besides, he liked Finn didn't he? Or at least he had liked Finn… until Harry came along. And Harry probably only saw him as a kid anyway. He was only sixteen after all… And wasn't it even illegal or something? He'd have to check that…

But Harry… was really different. It seemed like he had really experienced things… not just the normal teenage drama with bullying, romance and high school hierarchy but real life struggles… happiness… disappointments… tragedies… The thing that weighed most in Kurt's was the fact that Harry was taking an active step in stopping the bullying, something he'd never seen anyone else do… not really… even when Finn told Puck to watch his impulse control, it was… just something Finn would say to anyone about anyone with no meaning in it… not being their knight in shining armor or prince charming on a white horse…

He plucked his iPod to the stereos of his car and started the car. The melody of "Defying Gravity" filled the car.

"Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same," he sang along easily, not yet starting to drive… It was too good a song not to listen fully when it came!

"I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!"

His eyes widened and he turned to stare at his iPod when he realized what he was singing. He was turning a new leaf in his life… by leaving Finn Hudson in the past… trusting his instincts to lead him to the right man.

"It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!"

He wouldn't let Finn Hudson or Rachel Berry or Dave Karofsky bring him down… he was already defying gravity by being openly gay and all… at the moment he was only hovering… it was time to start flying… getting a boyfriend… fighting Rachel for the solos…

"I'm through accepting limits  
''cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!"

He wouldn't care what others said… he'd break the limits… at least as a teenager in Ohio… Sure, he might get slushied for the rest of his high school life, he couldn't change that (maybe Harry could…?)… He didn't want another crush like the one he had on Finn… he'd find someone who appreciated him and his talents and faults (like Harry)… not that he had any…

"I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!"

Kiss goodbye! Yes… kiss goodbye, Finn Hudson, the Kurt Hummel ship has sailed and you missed it…  
Kurt laughed, feeling free for the first time in a long while. Feeling unlimited. Too bad he didn't have a Glinda of his own.

"So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!"

The song ended and Kurt continued to stare at his iPod with a smile even when Taylor Swift's 'You belong with me' (he liked the lyrics… even if they were horribly cliché…) started to play. While Kurt didn't believe in a higher power or that 'everything happens for a reason', he liked to think there was some force that didn't want the worst to happen, not deciding things for humans but sending them small signs that would make their lives better, even if it was a song at the right moment or a friendly smile from a stranger.

He could be philosophical later but now… now he had to go home and get rid of his mementos of Finn Hudson.


End file.
